Digimon Tamers: Role Reversal
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: Upon learning that he is the winner of a surprising contest, Ryou goes to Ruki for moral support. *Ryou/Ruki friendship fic*


**Notes:** I've had this idea for quite sometime, but I'm not sure if I should continue to expand upon it, I'm posting it mainly to gauge the responses-be they positive or negative-of the readers. The ideas presented are mainly to present Ruki and Ryou as friends, something that few people like to consider. And to turn the classic "Ruki is forced by her mother to become a model," cliché on its irritating head. This does take place during the six-month period in which the Digimon are in the Digital World. I do hope Ryou and Ruki are in character and that this situation doesn't seem to stretch the limits of credibility too greatly. 

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai. 

* * *

Role Reversal 

By Frozen Phoenix 

* * *

To say that Akiyama Ryou was unhappy was a vast understatement. His dark eyes were narrowed, his jaw clenched tightly in frustration. The Tamer's young face wore an unusually peevish expression, one that his companion Makino Ruki, struggled to keep a straight face against. 

Sunlight streamed down upon the two Tamers as they leaned comfortably against the wall of Ruki's opulent home. A small amount of noise came from within the house, most likely due in part to Hata Seiko's efforts to keep her daughter Makino Rumiko distracted. Rumiko may have gained a better understanding of Ruki from the events that had occurred over the last few months, yet it still did not prevent her from being quite curious to hear of the purpose behind Ryou's unexpected visit. 

And while Seiko did share a measure of Rumiko's curiosity, she believed it better to allow the two children to speak in peace and without any unnecessary scrutiny. 

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Ryou inquired irately, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Ruki rolled her lavender eyes before shrugging. "What do you want me to say? Reading about it was one thing, but actually hearing it from you makes it sound even more ridiculous." 

Ryou gave a perturbed sigh. "You're telling me. I didn't even take my mom seriously when she mentioned it-" 

"And now you're regretting it." Ruki gave a humorless chuckle. "You're really in deep this time, Ryou." 

"I know." The Legendary Tamer replied exasperatedly. "That's why I came to you. You're the only one who could understand what I'm going through. And since my mother decided to do some serious shopping, I persuaded her to let me go with her." 

Ruki frowned "I don't know as much as you think. My mother hasn't pushed a camera-test on me since that one time months ago." A slight smile crossed her face. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a few tips, Mr. 'Teen Model.'" 

Ryou's expression became one of embarrassment. "Please, don't remind me. I still can't get over the fact that my own mother would submit my picture to one of those contests. I thought my days in the spotlight were just about over after the D-Reaper incident, but this really beats everything." 

"Did she tell you why she entered it?" 

"She said she didn't necessarily believe I would win, but was curious to see if I would make it. But after everything that's happened, me winning the Tournament, disappearing with Cyberdramon and D-Reaper, the odds were already pretty high in my favor." 

"Lucky you." Ruki replied wryly. "Just hope you don't get some freak of a photographer who tells you to, 'Pretend the camera is your boyfriend.'"

Ryou was unable to hold back a burst of laughter. "That's terrible. A photographer actually said that to you?" 

Ruki's glare was one of considerably less amusement. "Yes." 

"Honestly, I'm more worried about the girls that see the ad. The ones that practically stalk me and scream, _'Ryou, I love you! Marry me, Ryou!'_" The Legendary Tamer shook his head. "It gets pretty crazy sometimes."

Ruki gave him a look of disgust. "I can't believe anyone would willingly act like such an idiot." 

"You'd be surprised." Ryou responded. "What really gets me is that aside from stuff on the Internet or what they saw on television, these girls don't know anything about me."

"Yet they try to throw themselves all over you like you're royalty or something." 

Ryou feigned offense. "Hey! I am the Digimon King, don't forget." His mouth became a cocky smirk, one that matched the confidence in his voice. 

Ruki snorted. "According to you, maybe." 

"If I were in a better mood, I might have taken that as a challenge." 

"Too bad." Ruki answered coolly. "I wouldn't mind wiping that arrogant look off your face." 

The comment reduced Ryou's smirk to a knowing smile. "Sure you wouldn't. But since we don't see each other often, I bet you'd miss it. Besides, someone has to keep you on your toes. You wouldn't want Hirokazu, Takato or Kenta one-upping you, would you?" 

"Those three aren't a problem." Ruki said dismissively. 

"I wouldn't be so sure. I gave them a few pointers recently, ideas for deck improvement and strategy. All three of them have been getting better, what with all the practice they've been putting in." 

"How do you think Hirokazu and Kenta are going to react when they hear about your deep, dark secret?" Ruki inquired with a measure of smugness. 

Ryou cringed. "I don't even want to think about it. The last thing I need is them getting back into their fan-boy routines." 

A dark smirk crossed Ruki's face. "When is this so-called photo shoot, again?" 

* * *

Any type of feedback would be greatly appreciated, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother. 


End file.
